Moving On
by blue-eyegirl18
Summary: She will not fall for his games. Not this time or ever. One shot


**Hey everyone! I'm sorry that Natsu is VERY OOC in this, but I need an outlet to get this out of my system. This story is actually what I am going through right now and I'm really nervous about my situation. When I get like this I write. So here is to every girl who has ever had her heart broken. lol Hope you like it!**

 **xxxxxxx**

Lucy was a nervous wreck as she felt the plane land in Magnolia.

It's been six months since she left and now here she was, back in the town that she knew like the back of her hand. Most of her fondest memories were here, like going to the mall with her friends, all the sleepovers she'd ever had, high school graduation, cook outs, and the summer lake trips. She was excited to see the place again, especially her friends Levy, Gray, Erza, Cana, little Wendy, Gajeel, Jellal, and even crazy Juvia.

The blonde smiled as she pictured each of their faces when suddenly the vision of pink hair and a wide grin assaulted her mind, making Lucy flinch.

She didn't want to see him, she never wanted to see him again. Lucy knew that that she had to face him at some point, but how could she do that?

He was, after all, part of the reason why she left in the first place.

She and Natsu Dragneel dated for two years in high school, starting her sophomore year and his junior year. Even before that they were best friends, always talking and teasing each other. He was her confident and she was his. They were everything to each other.

No one would have ever guessed that they would fall apart like they did.

Little by little, their relationship shifted from friends to something more and they finally took the leap into the unknown. Lucy couldn't have been happier than she was at the moment when she and Natsu started dating. It was like her dream finally came true and she understood what all those books and stories were trying to tell her about love. The world seemed to have gotten brighter and everything sparkled, it looked as if she had stepped into a story book fantasy.

Little did she know, it was a fantasy. Completely fabricated and easy to demolish with a single touch.

With a single word.

Lucy shifted her gaze from her hands to the window of the plane, her thoughts now completely overwhelmed by the memories.

In the beginning, everything was fine. They were like any other happy couple, but then it happened.

It started with the looks and long silences when Lucy did something he didn't like, but the blonde didn't think anything of it. After all, every relationship had it's problems and the silences never lasted too long. Then came the pushing to be someone she was not. He wanted her to believe in something she wasn't even sure existed.

God was a concept that Lucy never could wrap her head around, even to this day. To Natsu, however, he was very real. He would push God on her and even though she wasn't sure she believed it, Lucy endured it.

All because she loved him more than she had ever loved anyone in her life.

At one point, the blonde thought she could believe in some unknown entity, just so that he could be happy. Lucy began to change who she was to try to fit what Natsu wanted her to be. She changed her hair, changed her clothing choice, and even tried changing her personality until she became someone she would never recognize in the mirror. She had tried so hard, but that feeling of coming up short was always there. It was shoved into her face when she saw other girl's from the church they attended.

The ache in her chest told her that she'd never be like them, no matter how hard she tried.

Lucy got up from her seat and exited the plane, her mind still on the pink haired boy. He had dumped her two days after their two year anniversary on February 2, just like that. Lucy knew it was happening before he even said anything and the funny thing was that they had both worn all black that night, like they subconsciously knew that they were going to bury their relationship.

"Lucy, I want to further my relationship with God. You don't and I can't be with someone who doesn't love him like I do."

Even though she knew it was coming, Lucy felt as if she had been doused with cold water. Take a deep breath, she told herself while schooling her face to show no emotion.

She'd be damned if he saw her break down and cry, even though every part of her screamed and wanted to plead with him to reconsider.

"There's nothing I can do to change your mind." She said tonelessly.

Lucy found satisfaction in the fact that he flinched a bit before nodding. There was nothing she could do to stop this.

She would never beg any man to stay with her, no matter how much she loved him. Lucy smiled bitterly. Her pride would never allow her to look so pathetic, especially in front of someone who hurt her.

"You are still my best friend, Luce." He said with a smile, like this wasn't bothering him one bit.

How could he smile when all she wanted to do was cry and scream at him and everything? It just wasn't fair. With that being said, he left her standing there without a second glance back.

For weeks after that, Lucy cried until there was nothing left inside her. She felt nothing, good or bad. She was in a state of absolute numbness, vowing to never let someone hurt her the way he had ever again.

In the months that followed they talked occasionally, but it was guarded and Lucy always put on a mask that stated she was fine and okay with what had happened between them, when really she was still broken and hurt. In November, Lucy decided to move to Crocus. She had to get as far away from the pink haired boy as possible.

She had planned to leave January 2, wanting to spend one last Christmas with her family and friends before leaving.

Natsu had heard of it and had asked Lucy to go out to lunch with him. She had agreed and was surprised that they had had a wonderful time together. He had made her laugh and by the end of lunch, Lucy had felt all of her hurt and anger momentarily melt away. She shouldn't have been all that shocked though, Natsu had always had that effect on her.

As he was dropping her off at home, however, he asked Lucy something she had never thought he'd ask her again.

"What no goodbye kiss?"

Lucy remembered being frozen as she looked at him, trying to figure out if he meant it or if it was some cruel joke.

"Wait, are you serious?!"

He looked at her as if she were the one who asked something strange.

"Yes."

Lucy fell down on her bed, having reached home from the airport, and frowned.

She had stupidly kissed him. Had made out with him outside her house even though her brain screamed at her to stop, but her heart controlled her actions. She wanted him and even after everything he had put her through, Lucy still loved him. He had told her that he kind of wanted her back, but he wasn't sure about what he wanted. He went on to tell her that it took her leaving for him to realize that he might still want her. They had decided that while Lucy was away, Natsu would figure out what his feelings were and the next day Lucy was on a plan to Magnolia. They had texted and FaceTimed while she was away, talking about anything and everything. Lucy was so happy and could not wait to go back to him, hope blooming in her chest.

Then, Natsu told her he didn't want to talk to her anymore, that he didn't like them talking like they were together again. Lucy was, once again, shocked. Did he enjoy hurting her? Destroying her traitorous heart until it was unrecognizable? Lucy didn't text him back. She quit talking to him and tried not to think of him at all.

Every time she did, anger made her vision go red.

It was partially Lucy's fault for believing him and she accepted that, but one thing was certain.

She hated Natsu Dragneel.

She had vowed to never let herself fall for another human being for as long as she lived and she'd pretend that the pink haired boy never existed. He was nothing to her now, which was a fitting punishment for him. Losing the person that you called your best friend? That would hurt him and bruise his ego more than yelling at him ever could.

Lucy looked up at her ceiling with narrowed eyes. She was going to see him that night when she visited their friends and she was going to prove to him just how insignificant he was to her. Lucy had went and gotten two tattoos and a nose piercing, effectively removing any trace of the girl Natsu thought her to be. She wasn't going to hide who she was anymore and she wasn't going to force herself to change.

Now all she had to do was go though with ignoring him. After six months Lucy was confident that she could ignore him fully, but there was still the nagging doubt in the back of her mind.

She couldn't underestimate him and she couldn't let her heart strings be tugged on by him.

She was going to win this battle.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Okay how was that? In case you are wondering, yes, I was able to completely ignore him. Lol he was so mad about it that I found myself smiling. I guess what I'm saying is, don't ever waste your time on someone who wants to change you. You are wonderful and amazing the way you are, whether you are male or female, and never let anyone convince you otherwise! Life is too short to pretend to be anything but who you are. Please leave a review and remember that you are awesome!**


End file.
